


Todo lo que tenemos

by Saphirott



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Feels, Other, Songfic
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-08
Updated: 2017-12-08
Packaged: 2019-02-12 06:07:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12952971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saphirott/pseuds/Saphirott
Summary: One ShotDicen que su destino está escrito, que fueron creados con el único propósito de llegar al punto en el que se encuentran. Quizás ellos tengan algo que decir.





	Todo lo que tenemos

**Author's Note:**

> Hola a todos!
> 
>  
> 
> Bueno, otro nuevo reto de la página Wincest Infinito. ¿Tema?..., pues esta canción: https://youtu.be/nN8bpKPivxs He intentado poner el vídeo aquí pero no lo he conseguido. Lo he pasado mal, lo confieso. La música y lo que te transmite es algo muy personal, lo que ha unos dice mucho a otros no dice nada pero bueno, después de oírla hasta aprenderla de memoria, tanto que ya hasta me gusta jj, esto es a lo que me ha llevado. 
> 
>  
> 
> Espero que os guste.

 

Todo lo que tenemos

By: Saphirott

La grava crepita bajo las ruedas del Impala que se desliza con precaución siguiendo la senda de aquel camino. De alguna manera, ese sonido calma en parte la desazón que le ha acompañado a lo largo de casi veinte horas de viaje. Un viaje que temió que no haría, que se truncaría con una negativa que en parte se tenía merecida, un viaje que llegaba ahora a su fin, aunque aún no sabía si habrá servido de algo.

Avanza un poco más hasta que comprueba que no hay nada a su alrededor, que ha llegado primero, reza porque sea eso y no que finalmente él haya rechazado su propuesta. Detiene el motor y se frota los ojos con cansancio, necesita estirarse, ha conducido sin descanso después de hacer aquella llamada, lo primero que hizo después de pasar esos tres días en el infierno, no el literal, pero si uno de los tantos a los que parecía que nunca iban a dejar de entrar. Los infiernos a los que de alguna maldita forma parecían pertenecer.

Baja del coche y se estira sin poder evitar que un lastimero quejido escape de sus labios, y agradece internamente que no haya nadie para escucharlo. "Te haces mayor" se dice a si mismo, a pesar de que recién alcanza a cumplir los treinta. Si, puede que sea cosa de la edad y no de haber maltratado su cuerpo en viajes interminables, sueños de cuatro horas en alguna cama de mala muerte en el mejor de los casos y enfrentamientos constantes con cosas tan horribles que nadie podría imaginar, que han llenado su piel de cicatrices y han dejado algunos de sus huesos como las piezas de un puzle.

Desliza la mirada a su alrededor, siguiendo la línea lejana del horizonte que empieza a colmarse con los reflejos anaranjados del atardecer, rodeando el camino, el pasto seco del final del verano se mece con la suave brisa que viene del este y que trae un ligero aroma a tomillo y brezo. Es un buen lugar, se dice a si mismo, un buen lugar para empezar de nuevo.

Camina un poco para desentumecer las piernas y finalmente, regresa al coche, apoyándose contra la puerta del copiloto, con las manos metidas en los bolsillos, contemplando el único vestigio de civilización de aquel lugar en medio de la nada, que también resulto ser la mitad del camino que les separaba, un enorme viaducto de viejos y oscuros travesaños de madera por el que en algún momento debía pasar algún pequeño tren de transporte de mercancías.

Ese puente, que de repente se le antoja tan parecido a si mismo, con millas y millas de camino recorrido, soportando infinidad de inclemencias que le lastiman, agrietan y pudren por dentro, haciéndole cada vez más imposible sostenerse en pie, pero aún así haciéndolo, arrastrando sus propias cargas y las que le imponen.

"¿Cuánto tardará en llegar?" En esos momentos es en los que piensa que no estaría mal fumar. Sostener el cigarrillo, inspirar profundo, sentir el calor descendiendo hacia sus pulmones y luego exhalar y dejar que la inquietud y el tiempo se disipen con el humo; pero no es el caso.

Ha visto el futuro, una visión con todo lujo de detalles, cortesía de uno de los mayores hijos de puta que ha conocido hasta el momento y no puede decir que hayan sido pocos. Y sí, ha aprendido algo, pero "¡jódete cabronazo!, nada que ver con lo que estabas pensando".

Está harto, reconoce que su vida nunca a sido suya del todo, que nunca ha sido normal, siempre condicionada, sin poder pararse un minuto a pensar, viviendo a salto de mata, resolviendo sobre la marcha un día a día que sin saber cómo, le había llevado hasta allí.

Se quedó sin infancia por las decisiones de otros que nada tenían que ver con él. Un niño de cuatro años que se queda sin madre no debe verse arrastrado a donde él estuvo. No puede ser cargado con la responsabilidad de ser padre y madre solo porque en un momento le pusieron un bebé en los brazos. No nos confundamos, no le pesa haberse hecho cargo de su hermano, es lo único en esta vida que no le pesa. Esos fueron sus mejores días, cuando aún mantenían algún tipo de pureza.

Le pesa la falta de elección. Su madre hizo un trato con el demonio y él, ellos, lo pagaron. Ella murió y perdieron su infancia, Sam quedó envenenado con esa semilla maldita y su padre se embarcó en esa locura de venganza, arrastrándolos con él, negándoles un hogar, arrebatándoles la inocencia al mostrarles cosas que nadie debería de saber. Los dejó solos en medio de un camino tortuoso, dependiendo de ellos mismos para sobrevivir.

Solo él sabe todo lo que tuvo que hacer para mantenerlos a flote, moviéndose en las sombras de mugrientos bares, apostando en el mejor de los casos, recurriendo a otras cosas si no había suerte; solo era un crio, no tenían derecho a haberle llevado hasta allí. De eso esta harto, de que su padre muriera haciéndole sentir culpable por cambiar su vida por la suya; de que le dejara un encargo que durante meses le desgarró el alma, de que le hiciera sentir miedo de lo único que era su resguardo.

Le pesa haber fallado en lo único que realmente era importante, salvar a Sam. No fue capaz, y ahora no sabe si fue culpa suya o de esa mierda de destino que esos malditos ángeles parecen tejer a sus espaldas. "Está escrito" le dicen, "Vuestra existencia tenía el único propósito de llegar aquí", realmente no lo sabe.

Solo sabe que se lo arrebataron aquella noche en esa cafetería en medio de la nada porque lo dejó solo. Esa es una de sus culpas. Lo mandó a por la cena mientras el se quedaba en el coche. Se lo llevaron y cuando se encontraron de nuevo fue para verle morir. En sus brazos, hundidos en ese lodo negro, aún recuerda la sensación caliente y pegajosa de la sangre en sus manos.

¿Era ese uno de los pasos que le dictaban desde arriba? Panda de sádicos aburridos...

Rogó a un Dios que ahora sabe que no existe, un Dios que se escabulló por la puerta de atrás, dejándoles bajo la tutela de unos egocéntricos narcisistas que solo piensan en ellos y que desprecian a las insignificantes "mascotas" de su padre. Ese era el cielo, cualquiera diría que estaría mejor en el infierno.

Pero ya estuvo allí, ¿otro plan divino? Estuvo allí cuarenta años y sinceramente, era la misma cara, pero de otra moneda. Cielo e infierno, ambos quieren lo mismo, amenazan, torturan, obligan... Conspirando entre ellos para marcar su camino. Mataron a Sam y eso le llevó a firmar aquel pacto suicida, no le importó con tal de que él estuviera bien. Pagó su deuda con pesar, pero satisfecho porque Sam tendría una vida, la vida que merecía.

Ahora sabía que solo había sido un iluso, que solo había avanzado un movimiento más en el tablero de esa cósmica partida de ajedrez. Sufrió eternas torturas en su cuerpo, tan despiadadas que ni siquiera puede mencionarlas, hasta que lo rindieron, hasta que le hicieron suplicar porque todo eso parara; y luego, llegó una tortura peor, la de su alma y todo ¿para qué?, para que rompiera ese primer sello, para añadir una responsabilidad mas a su larga lista de faltas.

Los embaucaron de nuevo..., les llevaron de un lado a otro haciéndoles creer que podrían detener esa cuenta atrás, se rompieron el culo salvando sellos mientras que sus propios mentores arrasaban con otros a sus espaldas. Se lo debieron pasar en grande a su costa. Si hiciera un esfuerzo, podría olvidarse de todo, sería un esfuerzo importante, pero lo haría; pero lo que hicieron con Sam..., eso nunca podrá perdonarlo.

No va a negar que siempre sintió temor hacia esas habilidades de su hermano, no por lo que eran, sino por a donde le podían llevar. Las jaquecas, las visiones, eran inquietantes, esa advertencia de su padre..., la preocupación era constante, pero con la muerte de ojos amarillos, todo pareció desaparecer. Se permitió relajarse y como siempre se equivocó.

Ruby, esa maldita perra embaucadora, la mataría mil veces si pudiera. Lo envenenó con su sangre, lo alejó de él, le hizo plantearse lo que jamás habría admitido, que preferiría a Sam muerto antes que en lo que esa zorra lo había convertido.

Intentó salvarlo. Aún oye sus gritos y sus súplicas en la habitación del pánico. Aún puede ver sus ojos febriles y las manos temblorosas. Aún recuerda el pánico de verle rebotar contra las paredes de hierro forjado. Y otra vez, los de arriba dictaron sus caprichos. Lo dejaron escapar mientras él dormía, otra vez su culpa, ¿cómo pudo dormirse mientras su hermano estaba sufriendo?

Y todo ocurrió como ellos querían. Sam mató a Lilith y el apocalipsis se inició. Recuerda el pánico en sus ojos arrepentidos cuando comprendió lo que había pasado, que lo habían engañado. Puede perdonar muchas cosas, pero no que hieran a su hermano, que lo castiguen con ese peso, que hayan encontrado algo con lo que separarles.

Le pesan las palabras duras que vinieron después, la desconfianza, el haberle empujado al destierro. Esa es su mayor culpa, haberse rendido con él, haberle dejado solo. Haber creído que no podían hacer nada contra esos dictados, que tenían que agachar la cabeza y decir ok.

Pero esa estancia en el infierno futuro le ha hecho ver más allá, le ha mostrado justo el lugar a donde no quiere llegar.

Mira el reloj, ha pasado casi una hora y aún sigue siendo el único habitante de aquella nada, pero se obliga a no preocuparse, él vendrá.

******************

El sol, bordeando ya la línea del horizonte, le hace fruncir el ceño mientras avanza pisando a fondo el acelerador de ese Cadillac Deville que ha cogido prestado y que se ocupará de dejar en algún lugar donde lo puedan encontrar. Siempre contando con que todo salga bien. Las cosas no han funcionado bien entre ellos últimamente y no puede negar que ha sido por su culpa.

No puede echar en cara a Dean que no le retuviera, ni tampoco que rechazara su petición de volver, aunque le dolió más que ninguna herida infligida. Se ganó a pulso ese rechazo al dejar de lado a la única persona que siempre le anteponía a él frente a todo. Creyó que era más fuerte, que controlaba la situación, que lo hacía todo en pos de un bien mayor. Se dejó engañar y acusó a Dean de ningunearle, de ser débil y de no comprenderle.

Aún puede ver el miedo de sus ojos cuando le vio beber de aquel demonio, pero le dolió más la decepción. Nunca quiso decepcionarlo, no a él. Muchas cosas habían fallado en su vida, pero Dean había sido siempre su puerto seguro, a donde podía volver, lo que le mantenía humano. ¿Cuándo dejo de verlo? ¿Cuándo se volvió tan ciego?

Le molestaba su desconfianza, pero la entendía, hasta él mismo se dio cuenta de que no podía seguir cazando, que era un enfermo, un adicto. Cuando vio gotear la sangre de aquel cuchillo, oculto tras las estanterías de ese supermercado, sintió de nuevo esa sed, la necesidad de sentirse de nuevo poderoso. No fue tan grave como cuando Dean le encerró en casa de Bobby, allí se sintió morir, atormentado por las visiones que despertaron sus peores miedos y destaparon sus mayores fracasos.

No, no fue tan grave esta vez, pero sabía que regresar a ese punto solo estaba a un paso. Sabe que Dean vio su debilidad cuando entró a buscarlo y sabe que ocupaba más tiempo en estar pendiente de que no recayera que en hacer bien su trabajo. Por eso tomó la decisión de marcharse, para no ser responsable del error que Dean pudiera cometer o de que ese error pudiera dañarle.

Pero intentar ser normal no funciona, nunca ha funcionado con ellos. No importa donde se escondan, los problemas les encuentran como si tuvieran un imán para ellos. Y no va a negar que ahora está asustado, con Lucifer llamando a su puerta, con esa dependencia latente y sin su hermano. Como dolió cuando le dijo que debían estar separados, que eran más débiles juntos. No se lo reprocha, sabe que a él le dolió tanto o más decirlo y aún sin tenerlo delante, podía ver su rostro contrito y sus ojos empañados con el pesar de esa decisión.

Sabe lo que significa para Dean, sabe que ha sido su mayor orgullo, pero ahora siente que es su mayor decepción. Duele reconocerla en sus ojos, eso ojos que le han seguido siempre, vigilantes como los de un halcón, cuidándole; cariñosos en tantos momentos, severos en otros, alentadores cuando brillaban orgullosos por algo que había hecho bien. Quisiera decirle que, para él, Dean también lo es todo, fue su padre, su amigo, su hermano. Fue su primera palabra, a quien dirigió sus primeros pasos, el lugar seguro en el que refugiarse cuando las pesadillas atenazaban su sueño, su maestro y su protector. Dean desobedeció a su padre por él, se rebeló por él, vendió su alma por él y murió por él. Quiso decírselo aquel día que se despidieron, pero sintió que ya era tarde y las palabras quedaron atoradas en su garganta mientras recogía sus cosas.

Ahora Dean le ha llamado, ha dicho que tienen que hablar. Se siente inquieto, pero en su pecho se ha prendido una chispa de esperanza. Llega más tarde de lo esperado; mira de reojo el móvil que descansa sobre el asiento del copiloto casi esperando que la luz se encienda anunciando una llamada, Dean protestando por su tardanza porque él ya debió llegar hace rato a aquel lugar. Vigila el móvil, pero sabe que esa llamada no llegará, que su hermano esperará un tiempo y luego se ira para no mirar atrás, que le deja a él tomar la decisión de volver a encontrarse. Pisa a fondo y el paisaje se desdibuja a su alrededor mientras se acerca a su destino.

*******************

La polvareda grisácea que se eleva al viento anuncia su llegada antes de que el ruido del motor alcance sus oídos. Sus ojos se entornan, agudizando la vista. Niega con la cabeza a la vez que una pequeña sonrisa eleva la comisura de sus labios cuando el enorme Cadillac dorado se hace visible. "Joder Sammy, nunca tuviste clase para los coches". Reconocer su figura tras el volante, hace que ese nudo que se ha ido forjando en su pecho durante la última hora se afloje en parte. Ahora solo espera que todo salga como tenía pensado.

El coche se detiene a escasos metros de donde se encuentra, una pequeña distancia que acorta mientras su hermano sale del coche.

—Sam —acota cuando lo tiene en frente, reprimiendo el impulso que le incita a abrazarlo. El menor asiente como reconocimiento, sin atreverse tampoco a cruzar esa línea imaginaria que se ha marcado entre ellos. —¿Va en serio lo de que querías volver?

Sam siente como su estómago da un vuelco cuando al fin sus esperanzas se han visto confirmadas. Una esperanza y un alivio que Dean reconoce en sus ojos y que hace que no tenga que contestar. Su hermano se lleva la mano al cinto sacando el cuchillo mata demonios; ese mismo cuchillo, que la última vez que estuvo en sus manos, goteaba la cálida y seductora causa de su dependencia. Lo miró pensativo durante un segundo, pera tendérselo después.

—Si vas a volver necesitaras esto. Seguro que estás oxidado —afirmó. Sam lo tomó y antes de que pudiera decir nada, Dean habló de nuevo.

—Lo siento Sammy —dice esquivando su mirada— No sé, haré lo que quieras..., yo estaba equivocado...

El menor asiente silenciosamente. No necesita una disculpa porque sabe que Dean solo hacía lo que pensaba que era correcto. Sabe cuanto le cuesta hacerlo y sabe que esa es su manera de tender de nuevo ese puente que había volado bajo sus pies, y él, está agradecido por eso. Aún así, necesita saber por qué.

—¿Qué te ha hecho cambiar de opinión?

—Algún día te lo contaré... —responde, y su tono y su gesto le dicen a Sam que es algo doloroso— Sabes..., tal vez seamos el talón de Aquiles el uno del otro y quizás encuentren una nueva forma de ponernos en contra. No lo sé... He estado pensando, rememorando todo lo que hemos hecho a lo largo de nuestra vida. No hemos podido tomar nuestras propias decisiones Sammy... —explica mientras sus ojos buscan desesperadamente el entendimiento en los de su hermano— creíamos..., creíamos que sí, que lo hacíamos, pero hemos sido marionetas tanto de ángeles como de demonios, siguiéndoles el juego y haciendo su trabajo sucio. Valía cuando no lo sabíamos, pero ahora... ¿Quieren que aceptemos que esto es lo que hay? ¿Qué es nuestro destino, para lo que fuimos creados? ¿Qué todo nos llevará a donde ellos quieren hagamos lo que hagamos? ¡Yo digo que no! —exclama con rabia.

—Y, ¿qué hacemos ahora? —pregunta con una emoción contenida, reconociendo en este al hermano decidido y arrogante que hacía tiempo que echaba de menos.

—No pertenecemos al cielo Sammy —responde con decisión— tampoco lo hacemos al infierno. Nos pertenecemos a nosotros mismos, somos todo lo que tenemos, más que eso..., nos mantenemos humanos... —afirma mientras el verde de sus ojos profundiza en su mirada, reafirmando la sinceridad y la seguridad de sus palabras.

Un calor amable y conocido se expande por el pecho de Sam, ese mismo calor que le devolvía al sueño entre los brazos de Dean tras una noche de pesadillas, el mismo calor que cuando le oía reír a carcajadas a su costa y el que sentía cuando un "Bien hecho, Sammy", escapaba de su boca. Ahí está de nuevo su ancla; reforzada y segura en la figura de su hermano, donde ha estado siempre a pesar de que por un tiempo la dejó de ver.

—Gracias... —es lo único que acierta a decir cuando siente que la emoción lo supera— De verdad, gracias.

Y es un gracias que abarca mucho más de lo que respecta a aquella conversación.

Todo esta dicho y la única cosa que le importa está a su lado. No va a permitir que los lleven a ese final que les tienen preparado, no va a consentir que los arrastren de nuevo a la oscuridad, que arrastren a Sam. Sam es suyo, con sus defectos, con sus virtudes; es su creación y a pesar de lo que puedan decir, él solo puede sentir orgullo.

No espera más para hacer lo que lleva deseando desde que lo tuvo delante, con un solo paso se planta a su lado y lo estrecha con fuerza entre sus brazos. Sam suspira aliviado y se aferra a él con la misma fuerza, reconociendo ese olor a cuero, pólvora y gasolina que envuelven esa otra fragancia que es el propio Dean, su puerto seguro, su hogar.

El abrazo se alarga hasta que ambos se sienten los suficientemente fuertes para separarse sin parecer que han dejado atrás su hombría, pero aún con los ojos traslucidos y la voz contenida. Dean sonríe y golpea el hombro de su hermano en un gesto que dice que ya es la hora de irse de allí. Sam asiente y recoge sus cosas, dejándolas en el asiento de atrás del Impala.

Ya es de noche cuando salen de nuevo a la autopista, las luces desvelando las líneas blancas que guían su nuevo camino. Viajan en silencio, cada uno envuelto en sus propios pensamientos. En la radio, a un tono más bajo de lo habitual, suena "Heaven knows" y ambos se miran en un mudo entendimiento.

—¿Dónde vamos ahora? —pregunta Sam, ignorando la música y fijando la vista en la oscuridad que tienen por delante.

Dean le mira, sonríe con suficiencia y cambia el dial hasta que se encuentra con Kansas y su "Carry on".

—Ahora Sammy... —dice volviendo a fijar la vista en la carretera— Vamos a construir nuestro propio futuro.

Fin


End file.
